


Lasting Moment

by boxesandroses



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesandroses/pseuds/boxesandroses
Summary: Just a small piece I wrote quickly about Jack Morrison (Soldier: 76) and Gabriel Reyes (Reaper).





	Lasting Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into writing stories and whatnot, and this will be my first post! I was not exactly sure where to begin, but I wanted to start with one of my favorite video games. I hope to make more pieces (short and long) and improve from there.

_Before the End of Overwatch_

Jack reflected on his relationship with Gabriel and several recent occurrences while making a sandwich in the headquarter’s kitchen. Jack continued to excuse the actions of Gabriel but his reverence for him never faltered. Interrupting his thoughts, Gabriel popped up into the kitchen and lightly punched Jack in the arm.

“Hey Jackie, you making me a sandwich there?”

Jack smirks at his question and turns to look at Gabriel. “Gabe, don’t you have work to do?”

“Not in the slightest.” Gabriel stands with his back against the counter with a coffee mug in his right hand and banters with Jack. To both the commanders of Overwatch, this seemed like a lasting moment between friends.

Jack and Gabriel continued to share small moments like these before the fall of Overwatch.


End file.
